Bartolomeu Crouch Sr.
Bartolomeu "Bartô" Crouch Sênior (? - 27 de Maio de 1995) foi um influente oficial do Ministério da Magia oficial durante o meio para o final do século 20. Ele foi o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia durante a Primeira Guerra Bruxa, mas foi rebaixado para o Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia depois. Ele tinha uma reputação de "combater fogo com fogo", exibindo o mesmo tipo de crueldade e brutalidade contra os criminosos como alguns Comensais da Morte faziam contra suas vítimas. Biografia Vida pregressa Nada se sabe sobre a infância de Bartolomoleu; no entanto, ele foi treinado nas artes mágicas, provavelmente em Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e recebeu uma carreira no Ministério da Magia. Ele era casado com uma "bruxa miudinha" e eles tiveram um filho, que foi nomeado com o nome dele, Bartô Crouch Jr.Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Capítulo 30 (A Penseira) Crouch rapidamente subiu na hierarquia do Ministério da Magia e tornou-se o juiz no Conselho das Leis da Magia, enquanto dirigindo o Departamento de execução das Leis mágicas. Crouch passou grande parte de sua vida em sua carreira e, como tal, não prestou atenção suficiente para a sua família, especialmente seu filho.Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Capítulo 27 (A Volta de Almofadinhas) Primeira Guerra Bruxa (1970-1981) thumb|left|Crouch presidindo o julgamento de [[Igor Karkaroff.]] Durante a queda dos Comensais da Morte na Primeira Guerra Bruxa , ele condenou vários criminosos suspeitos à prisão perpétua em Azkaban , incluindo Sirius Black , que não receberam um julgamento. Ele deu autorização aos Aurores para que pudessem usar as Maldições Imperdoáveis sobre os seus adversários se necessário e passou sob os princípios de "matar em vez de capturar" e o "atacar primeiro e fazer perguntas depois". Crouch supervisionou um julgamento onde libertou o Comensal Igor Karkaroff em troca dos nomes de vários outros Comensais da Morte, incluindo Augusto Rookwood. ele também supervisionou o julgamento de Ludo Bagman , mas muito a fúria de Crouch, o Conselho inocentou Bagman de todas as acusações e até mesmo aplaudido Ludo por suas realizações anteriores em uma partida de Quadribol, embora deva ser notado que Bagman foi apenas um joguete em vez de um real Comensal da Morte. Apesar das táticas de Crouch serem cruéis, a maioria das pessoas acreditava que ele estava fazendo a coisa certa, pois não haveria nenhuma outra maneira de derrotar Voldemort . Muitas pessoas previram que Crouch seria o próximo Ministro da Magia, uma vez que Alvo Dumbledore recusou a posição várias vezes. thumb|250px|[[Bartô Crouch Jr., Rodolfo, Rabastan e Belatriz, sendo julgados pelo Conselho das Leis da Magia.]] No entanto, após a queda de Lord Voldemort, Crouch recebeu a notícia de que seu próprio filho tinha ajudado a atacar dois Aurores - Alice e Franco Longbottom - através do uso da Maldição Cruciatus juntamente com três Lestrange, tentando saber onde seu mestre estava na clandestinidade. Ignorando os apelos de seu filho e de sua esposa, bem como a aparentemente a falta de evidência concreta que seu filho era culpado em primeiro lugar (foi indicado mais tarde que havia alguma ambiguidade sobre se seu filho tinha participado na tortura ou meramente estado no lugar errado na hora errada), ele condenou todos os quatro Comensais da Morte a Azkaban pelo reto da vida, enquanto cruelmente alegou que ele não tinha filho: sua decisão foi recebida com a aprovação pelo tribunal. na opinião de Sirius, e por todas as contas, este tribunal não era nada mais do que um julgamento show para Crouch Sr expressar seu ódio por seu filho e deserdá-lo publicamente na frente de toda a Suprema Corte. Escondendo seu filho (1981-1994) Logo após a prisão, o casal Crouch recebeu permissão para visitar seu filho devido ao elevado estatuto de Crouch como um funcionário do Ministério. A saúde da Sra Crouch estava falhando no momento devido ao estresse e pediu ao marido para resgatar seu filho da prisão como um último favor, para a qual ele concordou fora do amor para ela. Os dois aproveitaram a visita leito de morte usando a Poção Polissuco para mudar Barty Jr. e Sra Crouch , no caso de qualquer um dos prisioneiros estavam assistindo de suas celas e depois Barty Snr contrabandeados seu filho fora de Azkaban. Sra Crouch logo morreu depois, posando como seu filho até o final e porque Bartô nunca foi para recuperar seu corpo com medo de a fuga ser exposta, encenou sua morte e realizou um funeral tranquilo e privado, com um túmulo vazio. De acordo com Crouch Jr, seu pai só salvou-o como um favor para sua esposa e que o próprio Crouch Snr "Ele a amava como nunca me amara", embora devido a instabilidade mental de Crouch Jr. e o ódio por seu pai no momento, os eventos podem não ser bem como foram contados. No entanto, o elfo doméstico dos Crouch foi capaz de ganhar concessões para Bartô Jr através evocando o nome da esposa falecida de Bartô Sr, é seguro assumir que ele estava a respeitar os desejos de sua esposa em permitir que ela se sacrificasse para passar seus últimos dias em um lugar como Azkaban por causa de seu filho e arriscando a sua própria posição no Ministério apesar de seu ódio pelas Artes das Trevas e todos os que as praticam. thumb|left|250px|Bartolomeu Crouch Jr. Por causa da reação do público depois de seu "filho" morreu, com a ambiguidade da prisão começando a ultrapassar a decisão do julgamento, para não mencionar que as pessoas começaram a ter pena de Crouch Jr por negligência de seu pai, Crouch Sr perdeu sua popularidade e chance de se tornar Ministro da Magia e foi desviado para o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, com Cornélio Fudge sucedendo Millicent Bagnold como o ministro em seu lugar. Copa Mundial de Quadribol thumb|270px Algum tempo depois, Winky convenceu (depois de meses de esforços) Crouch para levá-la e a Bartô Jr. a Final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, que era realizada na Inglaterra naquele ano, afirmando que era o que sua esposa teria desejado. Crouch permaneceu em sua tenda enquanto Winky levou Barty, escondido sob uma capa da invisibilidade , até o Camarote de Honra. Ela cobriu os olhos durante o jogo, porque ela tinha medo de altura. Bartô, no entanto, tinha acordado da Maldição Imperius e roubou a varinha do bolso de Harry Potter, como este estava sentado em frente a um invisível Bartô. Ele mais tarde usou a varinha de Harry para lançar Morsmordre.Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Capítulo 9 (A Marca Negra) thumb|left|Bartô Crouch Sr. após o tumulto na [[Copa Mundial de Quadribol.]] Crouch viu o efeito do feitiço - a Marca Negra pairando no céu -. E correu para o local onde ele tinha acabado de ser lançado. Foi lá que ele encontrou Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, bem como Winky nos arbustos nas proximidades com a varinha de Harry. Crouch também encontrou seu filho invisível no chão, inconsciente. Após se descobrir que a varinha de Harry havia sido utilizada, Crouch rejeitou publicamente Winky (ostensivamente por desonrar ele, mas, na realidade, por não para supervisionar seu filho). Após as testemunhas de demissão de Winky esquerda, Crouch reformular a Maldição Imperius em Barty e voltou para casa. Torneio Tribruxo e morte thumb|Bartemius descobre que [[Harry Potter é escolhido como um campeão Tribruxo.]] Crouch foi ordenada para ir trabalhar e fazer todos os seus trabalhos habituais, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Isto incluiu tornar-se um dos juízes do Torneio Tribruxo, que ele, como chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, tinha ajudado a planejar. Quando Crouch, junto com Ludo Bagman, foram para Hogwarts, Crouch foi incapaz de obter o máximo de aplausos que Bagman teve, provavelmente, em parte porque ele não era um homem muito agradável. Enquanto isso acontecia, o filho de Crouch também estava em Hogwarts, representando Alastor Moody e conspirandopara ajudar a ascensão de seu mestre ao poder. Crouch mostrou nenhum sinal de surpresa, exaustão ou qualquer emoção quando o nome de Harry Potter foi expelido pelo Cálice de Fogo, como parte do plano de Voldemort. Presumivelmente devido à influência de Voldemort, Crouch insistiu que qualquer pessoa cujo nome fosse do Cálice teve que competir no torneio. thumb|left|Bartô Sr durante a primeira tarefa do torneio Pouco tempo depois, no entanto, Crouch começou a resistir à Maldição Imperius, assim como seu filho tinha feito durante o seu tempo sob o controle de Crouch. Voldemort, temendo que as pessoas se suspeitassem, ordenou-lhe para ficar em casa e escrever cartas, dizendo que ele estava doente, com seus deveres como um juiz fo Torneio sendo realizadas por Percy Weasley. Isso trouxe a suspeita para algumas pessoas, como Sirius Black, que sabia que Bartô nunca iria tirar um dia de folga simplesmente por causa de doença. Eventualmente Crouch conseguiu libertar da maldição e devido à negligência de Rabicho, conseguiu escapar e fugiu para Hogwarts para avisar Dumbledore sobre os planos de Voldemort. Exausto e um pouco louco dos efeitos das magias de controlar a mente de Voldemort, ele cambaleou através da Floresta Proibida para os terrenos de Hogwarts, onde encontrou Harry Potter e Vítor Krum. Crouch veio a falar continuamente com uma árvore próxima, pensando que era seu assistente "Weatherby" e pensando quer sua esposa e filho ainda estavam vivos e bem. Em um estado mei-insano, Crouch pediu para falar com Dumbledore, alegando que era "tudo minha culpa". Enquanto Harry foi buscá-lo, Bartô Jr chegou (como Alastor Moody) e atordoou Krum. Bartô Jr, em seguida, assassinou seu pai e transfigurou o cadáver em um osso, enterrando-o no jardim de Rúbeo Hagrid. Após a confissão de seu filho, não se sabe se o cadáver de Crouch Snr foi recuperado e destransfigurado, embora Fudge considerasse-o louco e delirante.Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Capítulo 36 (Os Caminhos se Separam) Personalidade e traços Crouch falou com uma voz cortante,Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Capítulo 17 (Os Quatro Campeões) e parecia ser uma pessoa excessivamente séria, em contraste com seus pares e colegas: ele não sorriu ou acenou quando seu nome foi anunciado na introdução do Torneio Tribruxo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, enquanto Ludo Bagman, Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, acenou jovialmente e com entusiasmo, embora isso provavelmente tenha a ver com a maldição Imperius que o estava dominando. Ele era conhecido por ser uma regra seguidor de regras, alguém que não hesitaria que quer dar o seu próprio filho aos dementadores, ou demitir um elfo doméstico altamente dedicado e leal. Tendo dedicado sua vida inteira para erradicar as forças das trevas, Crouch era bem conhecido por desprezar as Artes das Trevas e aqueles que as praticavam, mas os métodos que ele usou foram tão brutais e cruéis quanto os daqueles contra quem lutava, como ele legalizou o uso das Maldições Imperdoáveis e foi sob os princípios da matar ao invés de capturar, atirar primeiro e perguntar depois, e assim ele iria prendeu muitas pessoas, inclusive Sirius Black, sem julgamento. Para este fim, ele ignorou a verdadeira justiça, sem qualquer razão que não seja para se fazer parecer bem aos olhos do público, a fim de promover sua própria carreira e trabalhar seu caminho para se tornar o Ministro da Magia. Se alguma coisa ainda parecia que poderia destruir sua reputação, ele tornaria sua primeira prioridade removê-la, até mesmo ao ponto de repudiar publicamente e aprisionar seu filho, a fim de deixar claro que ele não tinha nada a ver com qualquer um que fosse ainda remotamente suspeito de estar ligado às Artes das Trevas. Apesar de sua crueldade e egoísmo aparentes, ele era capaz de sentir amor verdadeiro, como ele concordou com o pedido de de sua mulher de salvar seu filho da prisão, apesar de sua alta posição, reputação e desagrado geral pelas Artes das Trevas e estava disposto a usar o filho, quebrando as regras para conter seu filho, quebrando as leis que ele era tão inflexível na aplicação. Neste sentido, ele era mais hipócrita do que ninguém, mas Sirius poderia ter imaginado. A razão pela qual ele foi visto como um viciado em trabalho sem amor era devido a ele colocar sua imagem pública e carreira acima de sua família, depois de definir toda a sua vida para seguir regras e erradicar as forças das trevas e iria gastar pouco ou nenhum tempo em sua vida familiar. Na verdade, Sirius achou extremamente estranho quando Crouch ficou no doente, como o Bartô que ele (e o público) conhecia, nunca iria perder um dia de trabalho por qualquer motivo simples, como uma doença. A natureza cruel, egoísta e negligente de Crouch, em última instância acabou por ser sua ruína, especialmente depois de perder sua popularidade no Mundo Mágico e manter seu filho sob a Maldição Imperius por anos para cumprir o desejo de sua esposa e para impedi-lo se se reunir serviço a Voldemort. Depois de Voldemort libertar o rapaz da Maldição Imperius Crouch foi colocado sobre ela, a sanidade de Crouch foi permanentemente danificada pela Maldição Imperius de, deixando-o em um estado delirante depois que ele conseguiu combater a Maldição Imperius. Enquanto ele se tornou delirante ao ponto que ele foi por vezes inconsciente de sua localização e confundiu uma árvore com Percy Weasley, em um de seus momentos de sanidade, ele expressou algum remorso por seus erros e tentou avisar Dumbledore, dizendo a Harry sobre o poder crescente de Voldemort. Aparência física Crouch tinha cabelo grisalho curto, com uma separação puro, que foi descrito como "quase não natural reta" e um bigode escova estreita. Em certas luzes, como na obscuridade, ele tomava uma aparência de caveira. Enquanto disfarçado como um trouxa para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, ele usava um terno preto e sapatos polidos, fazendo-o parecer um homem de negócios, a tal ponto que Harry descrito que mesmo Válter Dursley não seria capaz de dizer a diferença. Devido a esta primeira impressão, Harry pensou que Crouch parecia estranho em vestes bruxas. No entanto, a aparência de Crouch mudou depois de Voldemort colocá-lo sob a Maldição Imperius. Harry observou depois de ver Crouch perto que ele parecia doente "sombras escuras sob seus olhos", a tal ponto que ele parcialmente de acordo com os rumores de que Crouch estava doente até que ele finalmente descobriu a verdade depois que Crouch Jr foi recapturado. Depois que ele lutou contra a maldição Imperius e escapou do controle de Voldemort, Crouch se tornou quase irreconhecível em seus momentos finais, ostentando uma aparência fraca, desgrenhado e barba por fazer com cabelo cheio e roupas esfarrapadas devido ao esforço de combater a Maldição Imperius e viajar por muitos dias entre sua casa e Hogwarts antes de ser assassinado por seu filho.Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Capítulo 28 (A Loucura do Sr. Crouch) Capacidades e habilidades mágicas *'Multilinguismo': Ludovico Bagman declarou em agosto de 1994 que Crouch podia falar cento e cinquenta línguas: no mesmo dia, Percy Weasley corrigiu-o dizendo que Crouch poderia falar mais de duas centenas, incluindo Serêiaco, Grugulês e Trasgueano. *'Feitiços:'Crouch foi capaz de utilizar eficazmente o feitiço Portus, um feitiço usado para criar Chaves de Portal: na verdade, ele criou chaves de portal em cinco continentes, que ele mais tarde descreveu como "não é uma tarefa qualquer". Seu feitiço de memória era tão poderosa que causou Bertha Jorkins danos memória permanente. *'Artes das Trevas': Apesar de sua aversão para com as artes das trevas e os que as praticam, Crouch foi capaz de lançar uma Maldição Imperius poderosa o suficiente para que mesmo um lançador extremamente adepto da magia como seu filho só pudesse resistir depois de doze anos. Sua compreensão deste ramo da magia levou-o a legalizar as Maldições Imperdoáveis durante a Primeira Guerra Bruxa, permitindo efetivamente muitos Comensais da Morte fossem capturados e mortos. *'Força de Vontade': Crouch foi capaz de livrar-se da maldição Imperius lançada sobre ele por Voldemort depois de um período muito mais curto de tempo do que seu seu filho preciso. No entanto, Voldemort estava em uma forma enfraquecida no momento e resistência de Crouch à maldição tinha o levou a se tornar delirante e enlouquecido. Relações thumb|[[Bartô Crouch Jr.]] Bartolomeu não deu atenção suficiente para o seu filho, até o dia em que Crouch Jr foi capturado na companhia de três Comensais da Morte após a tortura de Alice e Franco Longbottom. Crouch Sr deu a seu filho pouco mais do que um julgamento de cortesia, algo que ele nem sempre dava aos outros suspeitos e supervisionou pessoalmente. No final, Crouch Sr simplesmente usou o julgamento como nada além de uma farsa para repudiar publicamente o seu filho e não mostrou misericórdia quando o mandou para Azkaban. No entanto, ele cumpriu o último desejo de sua esposa e contrabandeou seu filho para fora, mantendo-o escondido em casa sob a Maldição Imperius durante vários anos. Isto, mais a negligência de Crouch Sr de seu filho provou ser sua maior falha, como o senhor Voldemort descobriu o paradeiro de seu servo e o libertou. Embora Crouch finalmente escapasse, ele foi assassinado por seu próprio filho quando ele tentou avisar Harry Potter e Alvos Dumbledore do que tinha acontecido. Seu filho sentia como Bartô Snr amava sua esposa mais do que nunca tinha amado o filho, mas este foi apenas a verdade nos olhos do filho e não necessariamente a verdade exata. No entanto, BartÇ Sr parecia colocar sua imagem pública em primeiro lugar, como apesar dos apelos de seu filho, ele ainda condenou-o a Azkaban. No entanto, o amor por sua esposa e filho permitiu que Barôy Sr fosse persuadido por seu desejo de contrabandear seu filho fora da prisão, em troca dela. Toda a negligência de Crouch Sr para com sua filho e crueldade como um oficial do ministério para prender seu próprio filho trouxe um impacto negativo na psiquê de Crouch Jr, levando o menino a desprezar genuinamente seu pai o suficiente para matá-lo. Bartô Jr comentaria mais tarde que Crouch Sr era decepcionante como pai, que sofreu a indignidade de ser nomeado em homenagem a esse pai e que ele gostou muito de matar seu pai. Percy Weasley thumb|left|[[Percy Weasley.]] Percy Weasley trabalhou com Crouch durante treze meses e estava absolutamente obcecado por ele: de fato, o irmão de Percy, Ronald, brincou em agosto de 1994. Que "Qualquer dia desses vão anunciar o noivado dos dois."Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Capítulo 5 (As Gemialidades Weasley) Depois que Voldemort subjugou Crouch e o forçou-o a escrever cartas para declarar doença, Weasley obedeceu às ordens por meio dessas cartas sem questionar. Isso acabou levando Percy a problemas, como quando Crouch escapou e foi visto delirando no chão de Hogwarts, o Ministério acusou Percy de ser irresponsável, que ele deveria ter visto as ordens escritas como falsificações potenciais e que ele deveria ter informado um superior de Crouch. É desconhecido o que Percy pensou em Crouch depois que o homem tinha sido encontrado insano na Floresta Proibida e participou da fuga de seu filho criminoso de Azkaban, no entanto, considerando seu comportamento após o retorno de Voldemort ele provavelmente renegou seus laços com o homem. Bertha Jorkins Pouco se sabe sobre a relação de Crouch com Jorkins, embora depois de seu desaparecimento ele passou algum tempo tentando convencer o colega de trabalho, Ludovico Bagman, a enviar alguém para procurar por ela. O funcionário de Crouch, Percy Weasley declarou que Crouch parecia a gostar de Bertha, embora quando Bertha descobriu o segredo de Crouch, este foi forçado a lançar um feitiço de memória que danificou sua mente e memória de forma permanente. Ludo Bagman Bartô tinha um relacionamento bastante negativp com Ludo Bagman, que era um contraste polar na personalidade de Crouch. Crouch era sério e estritamente aderido às regras, enquanto Bagman tomava tudo levianamente e desconsiderava as regras de vez em quando. Para este fim, Crouch uma vez tentou condenar Bagman a Azkaban por involuntariamente dar informações aos Comensais da Morte apesar das circunstâncias e ficou furioso quando todo o tribunal votou pela absolvição de Bagman. Comunidade bruxa Durante a Primeira Guerra Bruxa, Crouch foi o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e lutou com violência contra violência: ele autorizou o uso das Maldições Imperdoáveis pelos Aurores, para matar suspeitos em vez de capturar, atacando primeiro e perguntando depois e aprisionnado muitos sem julgamentos. Era uma época em que os Comensais da Morte estavam aterrorizando a comunidade inteira e o que Bartô fez era visto como a única maneira que eles poderiam ser vitoriosos. Devido à sua eficácia, ele era incrivelmente popular, subindo dentro do Ministério para o ponto ele quase conseguiu o cargo de Ministro da Magia. Mesmo quando ele condenou seu próprio filho para a vida na prisão, a comunidade aplaudiu para dar a impressão de progresso. Sirius Black, por outro lado, manteve um rancor pessoal contra Crouch por sentenciá-lo a Azkaban sem julgamento. No entanto, após a primeira queda de Voldemort e algum tempo depois que o filho de Bartô foi identificado como falecido na prisão, sua popularidade caiu de forma crítica, como cidadãos e colegas foram capazes de acalmar de suas aprovações selvagens após o terror terminar e acusaram Crouch por ser demasiado negligente como um pai e foi a razão de seu filho ter se tornado um Comensal. Como tal, a reputação de declínio de Crouch levou-o a ser transferido para o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Até o Ano letivo 1994–1995, Bartô Crouch recebeu muito menos aplausos dos estudantes do que Ludo Bagman, principalmente devido à sua aparência de um estrito seguidor de regras, ao contrário do Bagman. Depois de Winky ser pega na cena do crime onde a Marca Negra foi lançada para o céu da Copa Mundial de Quadribol de 1994 e sua reputação quase foi manchada devido às suas ligações com o elfo, ele demitiu-a publicamente. Ele também perdeu o respeito de Ronald quando o menino descobriu sobre Bartô Crouch Jr e parou de confiar em seu irmão mais velho Percy como resultado. Perto do fim de sua vida, a estabilidade mental de Bartô foi prejudicada pela subjugação de Voldemort e o Ministério simplesmente o classificou como insano e se recusou a acreditar nas verdadeiras circunstâncias do desaparecimento e da morte de Crouch até que houvessem evidências do retorno de Voldemort no ano seguinte, mostrando o quanto o status de Crouch caiu dentro da sociedade. Embora desaprovasse alguns dos métodos de Crouch para pegar os Comensais da Morte junto com seu uso de Dementadores, Dumbledore foi uma das poucas pessoas que mantive alguma confiança em Crouch depois que sua popularidade na comunidade bruxa caiu como ele acreditava que Crouch afirmava que Voldemort estava gradualmente recuperando sua força anterior e eventualmente usado isso como uma plataforma para reformar a Ordem da Fênix para lutar contra Voldemort depois que ele recuperou o poder. Etimologia *O sobrenome Crouch é uma variação do sobrenome Cross. Por trás das cenas *Na [[Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)|adaptação cinematográfica de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo]], Crouch foi interpretado por Roger Lloyd-Pack que é mais conhecido por seus papéis como Trigger em Only Fools and Horses e Owen Newitt em Vicar of Dibley. Lloyd-Pack também aparece em Doctor Who nos episódios A Ascensão dos Cyborgues e A Era do Aço, juntamente com David Tennant (que interpretou Bartô Crouch Jr no filme). Neste último aspecto, os papéis dos respectivos actores são revertidos, com Tennant interpretou o herói principal e Lloyd-Pack interpretou um vilão. Lloyd-Pack interpretou John Lumic (ambicioso líder das Indústrias Cybus, que formou sua própria versão dos Cybermen) enquanto Tennant interpretou O Doutor. Aparições *Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo *Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme) *Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix *Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe *Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte *LEGO Harry Potter: Anos 1-4 Notas e referências en:Bartemius Crouch Sr. es:Bartemius Crouch Sr. de:Barty Crouch Sr. fr:Barty Croupton it:Bartemius Crouch Sr. ru:Барти Крауч nl:Bartolomeus Krenck Sr. pl:Bartemiusz Crouch Sr Categoria:Bruxos Categoria:Membros do Conselho das Leis da Magia Categoria:Chefes do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia Categoria:Família Crouch Categoria:Usuários da Maldição Imperius Categoria:Vítimas de assassinato Categoria:Enterrados no Castelo de Hogwarts Categoria:Funcionários do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia Categoria:Pais Categoria:Viúvos Categoria:Mortos por Bartolomeu Crouch Jr. Categoria:Puro-sangues Categoria:Mortos em 1995